Planned research will proceed along 2 main lines: 2. Cell lysis and spindle models. 2. Microtubule rearrangement and chromosome movement. 1. We worked out conditions for endosperm of Haemanthus under which mitosis proceeds in high concentration of detergents (e.g. 0.5% Tween 80). However the spindle does not meet requirements of a model system. The experiments are in progress and effects of vanadate are studied under different conditions. The experiments will be extended shortly to newt tissue culture. Our results do not agree so far with data obtained in other laboratories. 2. Depending on the number and arrangement of microtubules in anaphase spindle of the newt, either chromosomes move toward the poles, or poles move toward the chromosomes, i.e. the spindle poles are no longer anchored. We are still lacking good time-lapse illustrations of this process, especially in polarized light. The work will be continued as soon as new strain-free chambers are made.